DE-PS 32 44 403 discloses a generic receptacle of an elastic plastic material with a tubular dosing chamber in which a material medium is located. The material medium remains in the dosing chamber regardless of the location of the receptacle. A compressible receptacle part contains a gaseous medium having a larger volume than the dosing chamber. When the receptacle part is compressed, the material medium located in the dosing chamber is expellable from this dosing chamber through the discharge opening attached to it.
This known receptacle solution performs the function of delivering a material medium with a consistency that is ointment-like at ambient temperature and that is added exclusively to the dosing chamber when the receptacle is being produced. The consistency of the material medium that is ointment-like at ambient temperature prevents its emergence from the tubular dosing chamber which can also be conical towards the free end of the dosing chamber. In the known receptacle part, there is only the gaseous medium as a propellant medium so that when the receptacle is compressed, the material medium located in the dosing chamber by itself is removed essentially from this dosing chamber without essentially any residue remaining in the receptacle. The known solution is limited in that for delivery media in the dosing chamber with low viscosity relative to ointment-like consistency the delivery medium from the dosing chamber enters the receptacle part via an enlargement as the connecting point, mixes there with the propellant medium, and in this respect renders the receptacle solution unusable.
To counter this disadvantage, according to DE 44 20 594 C2, a plastic receptacle for meterable delivery of flowable substances has a discharge opening on one end. A chamber is connected to the other open end, and is open only toward the interior of the receptacle. The chamber volume can be reduced by manual deformation. The chamber is made in one piece with the receptacle. The receptacle is made as a cylinder. The interior of the cylinder holds the flowable substance separated from the interior of the chamber by a separating piston which can be moved manually lengthwise in the cylinder. In the chamber, air is stored which, when displaced by hand, presses the separating piston against the discharge opening of the receptacle. In this known solution, the material separation of the delivery medium in the dosing chamber from the propellant medium in the receptacle part is effected by this separating piston, so that mixing does not unintentionally occur. This mixing could make the receptacle solution unusable. With the known receptacle solution, it is possible to therefore deliver even a very thin liquid delivery medium. The disadvantage of this known solution is that it is expensive to produce due to the separating piston, and is axially large, especially in the delivery direction.